


Defiance

by Hankouteki



Category: Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Parental Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankouteki/pseuds/Hankouteki
Summary: Based on season four, episode fifteen. What if Leo had actually followed through on his threat to spank Ben for continuing to talk to Dylan?





	Defiance

Defiance

“If I go to summer school, I’ll have access to a computer because they have computers in the library,” Ben said smugly.

“ _Access_ this girl Dylan again, and I’ll _access_ your ass! You got it?” his father replied sternly, quickly growing irritated.

“What does that mean?” Ben scoffed. “Are you threatening to spank me?” he asked incredulously, laughing a bit.

Leo didn’t bother to answer the question, simply saying, “Get up, get dressed, and go to school,” before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Shortly thereafter, there was the sound of a cellphone ringing. Ben looked around, somewhat confused before looking under the bed and finding Alice’s cellphone.

“Alice’s phone,” he answered.

“Hello ‘Alice’s phone’,” Dylan said sweetly.

“Hey, how are you?” he said, perking up at the sound of Dylan’s voice.

“I miss you,” she replied, pouting audible in her voice.

Ben sighed. “I miss you, but I’m gonna have to give Alice her phone back today. I promised.”

“Aw, do you have to?”

“Yeah, but uh, maybe I can call you from work.”

“I have to see you.”

“I have good news.”

“Your dad’s gonna let you see me?” Dylan asked hopefully.

“No,” Ben said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, my parents aren’t gonna let me see you either,” Dylan replied.

“Another thing we have in common,” they said together.

“My dad, uh, said he’s gonna send me to summer school as part of my punishment,” Ben continued, not noticing that Leo had opened the door behind him and silently entered the room.

“And?” Dylan asked.

“And who’s gonna know if I’m in summer school or not?” Ben said, laughing mischievously.

Unfortunately, it was at that point that he sensed Leo behind him and gulped audibly, turning around to face his now irate father, who raised an eyebrow at him. Ben quickly ended the call, and smiled nervously.

“What did I just say would happen if I caught you talking to Dylan again?” Leo asked, staring his son down.

Although his stomach was doing backflips, Ben tried to play it off like he wasn’t afraid. He chuckled before saying, “Dad, come on. I’m seventeen years old. I know you’re not going to actually follow through with your threat. Don’t be ridiculous.”

Even so, he took a couple steps away from his father as Leo shut the door behind him and walked towards his son.

“No, what’s ridiculous is the fact that I’m gone for less than five minutes, and you’re already doing what I told you not to do!” Leo said firmly.

Ben’s eyes grew wide as his father raised his voice, and he began to worry that he might actually make good on his threat. It had been years since Ben had been spanked. He was married, had a condo. Sure, his father had paid for it, but still! He was all grown up! There was no way this was happening. But Ben was becoming less and less sure of that. Leo had his mind made up. He sat on the edge of Ben’s bed, never breaking eye contact. “Get over here, and lay over my lap,” he commanded.

“What?!” Ben exclaimed. “Dad, no way! I am an adult! You can’t do this!”

“Ben, if I have to come get you, and force you over my lap, it’s going to be much worse for you. And trust me, I can,” Leo threatened.

And it was true. Ben may have been tall, but he was lanky. There was no way that he could win against his dad if it came down to it. He gulped again and looked pointedly at the door.

“Don’t even think about it,” Leo said darkly. “I’m gonna count to three, and if you’re not over here, I’m going straight to tanning your ass with my belt. Do you hear me?”

Ben just froze, staring at his father in fear. This was really happening. His dad had finally had it.

“One.”

“Dad, please,” he practically whispered, still not moving.

“Two!” he said more forcefully.

Ben finally gave in and walked over to his father’s side, blushing furiously over the situation he was in. He slowly lay down over his father’s lap, awkwardly trying to position himself. He was much too tall to fit over his father’s lap comfortably, but at least Leo’s size gave him some extra cushion. Ben rested on his elbows on the bed, his legs hanging off the other side of Leo’s lap as Leo moved him into position, putting one hand on his lower back to hold him in place.

“You know, ever since you started high school, I’ve put up with so much disrespect and disobedience from you. And I don’t know why I did it! Maybe if I had been doing this all along, you wouldn’t have gotten yourself into so much trouble,” Leo said, sighing, partially still frustrated but also feeling disappointed in himself that he had let this go on for so long.

He grabbed a hold of Ben’s gray pajama bottoms and quickly pulled them down to his knees, effectively baring his bottom since Ben had apparently opted not to wear underwear to sleep. Ben, who had thus far not struggled, immediately panicked and attempted to push himself up off of his father’s lap, crying out indignantly.

“Dad! Are you nuts? It’s bad enough that you’re spanking me, but bare? No way! This is insane! Let me up!” he demanded, thrashing as much as his father’s hold would allow, which honestly wasn’t a whole lot.

“Benjamin Boykewich, be still right NOW!” Leo commanded, punctuating his words with a sharp slap across the lower part of Ben’s right butt cheek.

Ben gasped in a mix of pain and shock, not having remembered exactly how much a spanking stung. He immediately stopped struggling as the pain blossomed across his bottom and a pink handprint was forming where the smack had landed. Leo followed this with three more slaps, one across Ben’s left cheek, then the right again, then back to the left. Ben threw a hand back, desperately trying to protect his poor rear.

“Oh no you don’t,” Leo said, grabbing the offending hand and pinning it to Ben’s back before giving several more swats across Ben’s thighs as extra punishment for blocking.

Ben howled as these swats landed on such tender skin and tears sprung to his eyes. _No. I can’t cry over a little spanking. Be a man, Ben!_ he thought to himself. But the swats kept raining down as his bottom went from light pink, to rose, to crimson. Around swat twenty he couldn’t hold  back the tears anymore, and they ran down his face, creating a small puddle on his bed. His breath was coming in small gasps and he was doing his best not to sob outright.

Leo paused for just a moment and Ben felt relief flood over him, thinking the spanking was finished. Unfortunately for him, he was completely wrong. Leo let go of Ben’s arm and helped him to stand up. Ben sniffled and cried, wiping one sleeve across his face while the other arm pulled down his shirt as far as he could to try to cover himself.

Leo stood as well, and looked at the crying boy in front of him. He sighed, feeling bad for him, but knowing that if he didn’t want to have to repeat this anytime soon, he would have to really drive the message home. He reached down to his waist and unfastened his belt before removing it. Ben heard the sound of the belt being pulled through the loops and looked up, his eyes widening as Leo doubled the belt over.

“No!” he cried out, “Please, Dad! I’m so sorry! I’ll be good! I swear! I won’t talk to Dylan again! I won’t talk to ANY girls! I’ll go to summer school, and make all A’s, and stay away from the computers! Please no more!”

It broke Leo’s heart to see Ben in this state, but he wasn’t going to give in.

“Bend over the bed, Benjamin,” he said solemnly.

Ben sobbed, wiping tears from his face, but did as he was told. He bent over the bed, resting his weight on his elbows, causing his already red bottom to protrude high into the air, creating a perfect target for Leo’s belt.

“Alright, son. We’re almost through here. You’re gonna get six and then you’ll be done, okay?” Leo said.

Ben nodded, sniffling and not saying a word. Leo steeled himself, letting out a sigh before letting the belt fly. It struck the middle of Ben’s bottom with a resounding WHAP! and left a deep red line. Ben cried out bloody murder, his shoulder’s shaking with sobs. Two more smacks landed just below the first, igniting a fire on Ben’s backside. The next two were right across the his sit spots, and he hollered and cried for all he was worth. Leo swung the belt one final time, and it landed right across Ben’s upper thighs, causing him to cry out again before finally letting himself fall onto the bed and sob his heart out.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he gasped out repeatedly, crying into his bed.

Leo tossed the belt onto the floor and immediately was at his son’s side. He sat on the edge of the bed next to him and rubbed his back soothingly, hushing him gently. He carefully eased his pajama bottoms up and pulled him into his lap, careful to keep his bottom between his knees so as not to hurt him more.

“It’s okay, son. All is forgiven. It’s alright. I love you, Benjamin. It’s okay,” Leo said, trying to calm him.

Ben continued crying for a few minutes as Leo continued to stroke his back until finally there was only the occasional sniffle.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a bad son the past few years. I promise I’ll be better from now on,” he said, looking up at his dad.

Leo looked at Ben and said, “It’s alright. I forgive you. And you’re not a bad son. You’ve just had some issues, just like any other teenager. But that’s all behind us now, alright? It’s a fresh start. And all I ask is that you try your best.”

Leo helped Ben onto his feet and gave him one last hug.

“Now go ahead and get dressed. I’ll have a driver ready to take you to summer school…and I’ll be sure to put a pillow on your seat for you,” he said with a smirk.

Ben just rolled his eyes and sighed, but smiled.

“Love you, son,” Leo said, walking out and shutting the door.

“Love you too, Dad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would love some prompts if anyone has an idea for a spanking fic. :)


End file.
